sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Pablo Salas
| cityofbirth = Nueva Imperial | countryofbirth = Chile | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = RivalSport | clubnumber = 17 | youthyears = 2008-2011 2011-2012 | youthclubs = Deportes Temuco Unión Española | years = 2012-2014 2014-2016 2016-2018 2018- | clubs = Unión Española Junior Starrs County RivalSport | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Spanish naming customs: the first or paternal family name is ''Salas and the second or maternal family name is Lepe.'' Pablo César Salas Lepe (born March 27, 1993) is a Chilean professional footballer who plays as a center-back and defensive midfielder for RivalSport in St. Gregory's League A. He is the nephew of Chilean national team legend Marcelo Salas. Club career Early career Salas followed in his famous uncle's footsteps by joining Deportes Temuco as a youth before moving on to Unión Española at age 19. Starrs County On July 18, 2016, Salas transferred to Starrs County, then in League B, for US$250,000. He signed a one-year contract with the club, with the option to extend should County earn promotion following the 2016-17 League B season. Salas made his debut for Starrs County in their season-opening 3-0 victory over Old Boys Centre-Ville on September 24, 2016, and scored his first goal for the club – a spectacular long-range effort following a corner – in a 5-1 win over Sparta Antillen on November 26. On April 1, 2017, Salas was given a yellow card for time wasting in the final minute of a match against Don Bosco, with County leading 3-2. It was Salas' second yellow card of the match, and he was sent off and missed the next two games through suspension. At the end of the 2016-17 season, County finished as champions of League B, earning promotion to League A for 2017-18. The club activated the extension clause of Salas' contract, signing him for a further three years. Just two games into County's return to League A, however, Salas was sent off for a second yellow card against Forest United in which he injured the leg of Forest winger Theo Kalajian. Salas was suspended just one game and returned the following week in a defeat to RivalSport. On April 10, 2018, Salas scored his first League A goal when he headed in from a free kick by João Estebaínha, helping County to a 3-1 win over Manorham. He was suspended a second time after picking up his fifth yellow card against Helena Point Rangers, this time serving two games. He returned for the final match of the season, a 1-0 defeat at Independence, however by this time County's relegation had been confirmed as they finished bottom of the league. RivalSport Multiple League A clubs were reported to have made bids for Salas following County's relegation. On August 28, 2018 – three days before the end of the transfer window – he signed a three-year deal with RivalSport. In doing so, he became team-mates with Theo Kalajian, the former Forest United winger injured in Salas' tackle the previous year, who also joined RivalSport that summer. Category:Player pages Category:RivalSport F.C. players Category:Starrs County F.C. players Category:People from Chile